


player two defeated

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [65]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Male Character, ftm pidge, plance, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lance and Pidge play video games.[Ftm Pidge]





	player two defeated

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ftm Pidge has a special place in my heart. I’ve been in the fandom since season 1 and that’s when it started.

“Hah, you’re never gonna beat me.”

 

“Dream on, mr Holt.”

 

Lance and Pidge sat by the tv, fingers practically nailed to the controllers at they played against each other on the game, the old fashioned retro music ringing in their air, along with the over the top sound effect when either of them landed a hit. To simplify it, they were battling each other, and neither of them refused to lose.

 

Pidge landed a hit, and Lance lost a lot of health, another punch, and…

 

PLAYER TWO DEFEATED

 

Pidge let out a victory cry, looking extremely pleased with himself. Lance on the other hand, just groaned.

 

“Hey, you must have cheated!”

 

Pidge shook his head, grinning.

 

“Nope, I’m just way better at this game than you are.”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

“Eh, the proof is on the screen. I won.”

 

“Ugh, fine.”

 

Pidge laughed as he put they controller down, still smiling.

 

“Wanna go for a rematch later? I’m gonna change out of my binder first and then get some chips.”

 

Lance nodded, not taking his eyes off Pidge.

 

“Sure, I’d die for some chips. Sour cream and onion right?”

 

Sigh.

 

“Ugh Lance, you’re so basic, but sure.”

 

He pressed a quick kiss onto Lance’s cheek, which caused the man the blush.

 

“Sweet, thanks Pidge. I’m gonna wreck you so hard during the rematch, just you wait.”


End file.
